


Cinq Fois où le Détective Stilinski et le Capitaine Hale des Pompiers ont eu des Rapports Sexuels en public et une Fois où ils l'ont Fait dans un Lit

by AudeTK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Firefighter Derek Hale, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Avez-vous dit-- » commença Stiles.</p><p>« Quoi ? » grogna Derek.</p><p>« On est pas un couple ! » rétorquèrent tous deux à l’unissons.</p><p>« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » insista Stiles.</p><p>Lydia toussa ostensiblement. « Rapport d'incident déposé par le Capitaine du commissariat 87 Erica Reyes. Vingt-cinq mars, vingt deux heurs, retourne au commissariat pour prendre mon manteau, entend Stilinski bousculer par son nouveau petit ami dans la cellule de détention. Veillerai à ce qu'il fasse du nettoyage supplémentaire dans la matinée. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinq

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Detective Stilinski and Fire Captain Hale Had Sex In Public, and One Time They Did It In A Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074734) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis si, l'interprétation de Stiles et Derek appartiennent à Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l’adapte juste en français. Pour voir l’original -> Five Times Detective Stilinski and Fire Captain Hale had Sex in Public, and One Time they did it in a Bed par bleepobleep (AO3).

« Détective Stilinski ! »

Il y eu un fort claquement de talon haut derrière lui et Stiles se retourna sur sa chaise, Il avait différents post-it collés sur son visage avec des pénis dessinés dessus, mais il donna au Capitaine Reyes son meilleur visage de « flic grave ».

« Oui, Capitaine ? » Demanda Stiles innocemment. Scott ricanait tranquillement derrière lui, camouflant un bloc de post-it dans son tiroir.

Le Capitaine Erica Reyes plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi il y des organes génitaux masculins dessinés sur votre visage ? »

« … Parce que je suis en manque de vrai sexe ? » Ironisa Stiles.

« Conduite professionnelle. » siffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Stiles pouvait voir le profil du Maire à travers la fenêtre et il redressa la tête, arrachant les post-it de son visage tandis que le Maire Lydia Martin entrai dans la pièce, un visage soucieux familier derrière elle.

« Oh, merde. » marmonna Stiles à lui-même. Le Capitaine des Pompiers Derek Hale de la Caserne 14, le fléau même de l’existence de Stiles. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'était certainement pas bon.

Erica le fusilla du regard et se précipita pour saluer le Maire, pleine de sourire et de professionnalisme.

« Maire Martin, » dit-elle, « sentez-vous libre d'utiliser mon bureau. »

« Merci, Capitaine Reyes. » dit brusquement Lydia. « Détective Stilinski ? »

Stiles jeta un dernier regard triste à Scott, qui, au lieu de lui faire un visage sympathique en retour, fit un mouvement étrange de menton vers son visage.

Stiles entra dans le bureau et la porte se referma derrière eux pendant que le Maire Lydia Martin prenait place derrière le bureau. Elle leur lança un regard furieux, et à contrecœur Stiles prit une des chaises d'Erica réservées aux visiteurs.

Il essayai de ne pas penser à la façon dont Derek Hale prit l'autre chaise à ses côtés, exultant son aura habituelle de mauvaise humeur et injustement attrayant. Bien sûr, Stiles fut contrarié quand Derek se tourna vers lui, le fusilla du regard et arracha un post-it de son visage avant de le lui fourrer dans les mains.

Stiles remarqua que Lydia (il ne pouvait jamais vraiment tout à fait l'appeler « Maire » dans sa tête) posa ses yeux sur la note dans ses mains, celle qui, bien sûr, disposait d'un pénis spectaculaire, trahissant l'aimable œuvre de Scott et l'ennui de Stiles.

« Détective Stilinski. » dit sévèrement le Maire Martin.

« Oui ? » demanda Stiles avec un sourire forcé, froissant la note avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Stiles darda un regard rapide sur Derek, mais l'homme resta silencieux.

« Parce que je suis le meilleur flic de la ville et que vous allez me remettre un prix ? » lança Stiles avec un sourire.

Lydia jeta un épais dossier sur le bureau. « Ce sont les plaintes déposées par la ville que j'ai reçue sur votre comportement, Détective Stilinski. »

« Pas moyen », marmonna Stiles, « je suis un atout précieux pour le département de la police ! »

Derek renifla bruyamment et Stiles lui jeta un regard, tandis que Lydia continuait, « Ainsi que sur votre comportement, Capitaine Hale. J'ai aussi des rapports d'incidents où vous êtes tous deux étiquetés comme étant la cause de la perturbation. » Elle les fixa avec un regard sombre. « J'ai déjà parlée à vos supérieurs. Vous êtes suspendus de vos fonctions, immédiatement. »

Derek sembla juste saisir étroitement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et Stiles fit des gestes sauvages vers Lydia. « Quoi ? »

Le Maire leva un sourcil, feuilletant la pile de papier dans le dossier. « Voyons, j'ai : dommages à la propriété, nuisances sonores, rapports de combats entre les agents du commissariat 87 et les pompiers de la caserne 14, indécence publique, exhibitionnisme et d'autre encore. Ce comportement est inacceptable pour deux hommes exerçant dans la fonction publique. » Lydia Martin se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, tapotant ses ongles impeccables contre le bureau. « J'ai déjà recommandée au commissaire de police et au chef des pompiers que vous entriez dans une thérapie de couple avec un thérapeute agrée avant que vous ne soyez approuvés à reprendre du service. »

« Avez-vous dit-- » commença Stiles.

« Quoi ? » grogna Derek.

« On est pas un couple ! » rétorquèrent tous deux à l’unissons. Stiles attrapa le regard de Derek un moment, puis détourna les yeux au loin, fixant son regard sur le Maire avant que son corps ne se mette à rougir, ou quelque chose de pire.

Lydia tordit sa lèvre bizarrement. « Écoutez, je sais que vous étiez censés garder votre relation secrète, » la mâchoire de Styles tomba d'horreur, « en raison de la rivalité entre les policiers et les pompiers, mais vous faites un travail terrible. Tout le monde le sait, sans mentionner que les retombées très public de vos désaccords ont eu un effet négatif sur la ville. » Elle puisa un feuille du dossier.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » insista Stiles.

Lydia toussa ostensiblement. « Rapport d'incident déposée par le Capitaine du commissariat 87 Erica Reyes. Vingt-cinq mars, vingt deux heures, retourne au commissariat pour prendre mon manteau, entend Stilinski bousculer par son nouveau petit ami dans la cellule de détention. Veillerai à ce qu'il fasse du nettoyage supplémentaire dans la matinée. »

Stiles bredouilla. « Ce n'était pas-- ce n'était pas vraiment ça ! »

Cinq

« Les civils ne sont pas autorisés à venir ici. »

Stiles sourit largement, tirant le badge suspendu à son cou. « C'est une bonne chose que nous ne soyons pas des civils. » dit-il vivement, en tirant le ruban jaune pour Scott, qui hésita avant de suivre Stiles dans le bâtiment calciné.

Le pompier frisé roula des yeux en murmurant, « Le Capitaine ne va pas aimer ça. » avant de s'éloigner.

Il y avait des reste de fumée qui dérive dans l'air, et Stiles donna un coup de pied dans quelque chose de carbonisé sur la route avant de jeter un regard victorieux à Scott.

« T'es sûr qu'on devrait être là ? » demanda Scott tandis que Stiles commença à fouiner dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr, Scott ! » Stiles lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Notre victime assassinée, Brian Snows à été retrouvé dans notre secteur, c'est donc notre corps, de notre enquête. Ce qui nous amène ici, puisque nous savons que la victime n'a pas été tuée là où nous l'avons trouvée, et que le dernier sms reçu indiquait cette adresse, là où nous somme. Scène de crime potentiel. Pleine d'indices. Scène potentielle de meurtre. »

« Et ce n'est pas dans votre juridiction. » gronda une voix bourrue derrière eux.

Stiles l'ignora, quel qu'il soit, ramassa un ordinateur portable carbonisé avec quelques noms familiers griffonnés à l’intérieur, y compris un James Myers, l'ancien partenaire de la victime, et suspect. Il fit signe à Scott, qui ouvrit un sac de preuves, et laissa tomber l'ordinateur à l'intérieur. Avant que Scott ne puisse sceller le sac, le nouveau venu s'en saisit.

« Hey ! C'est une preuve du NYPD*. » dit Stiles, atteignant le sac, pour être accueilli par une paire d'yeux verts brillants de colère, contre lui.

« Ceci est mon enquête d'incendie criminel, alors je dirais que c'est ma preuve. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Détectives Stilinski et McCall, de la 87. » dit sèchement Stiles. « Qui diable êtes-vous ? »

« Capitaine Derek Hale. » dit l'homme, croisant les bras. Il ne portait pas la veste de l'uniforme, juste un t-shirt blanc tâché de sueur et qui avait du mal à contenir les muscles sous son tissu ainsi que le pantalon d'uniforme retenu par des bretelles.

Stiles eu un souvenir fugace d'une masturbation sur le fantasme de nombreux adolescent à propos de pompiers moites et chauds, mais vraiment, ce n'était pas le bon moment d'être prit par un rêve humide pendant que tu essaies de faire ton travail.

« Et bien, c'est aussi ma scène de crime, donc vous allez devoir restituer cette preuve. » Renchéri Stiles.

Le pompier du début se joignit à eux, ainsi qu'un autre gars noir, les deux en uniforme , debout derrière Derek, croisant les bras.

« Pas de chance, » dit Derek. « Vous devriez partir. »

« Ouais, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas où vont tous les flics, normalement ? » demanda le bouclé avec désinvolture.

« Il y a un magasin de beignets au prochain pâté de maison. » suggéra le black.

Stiles les fusilla du regard de colère. Il détestait cet affaire. Il détestait le service des pompiers. Il détestait ce chaud Capitaine des Pompiers Derek Hale. Il détestait le stéréotype des flics-et-des-beignets plus que tout. 

« Et allez vous faire foutre ! » Rugit-il. Scott commença à le tirer en arrière, mais pas avant que Stiles ne hurle, « Attendez-vous à entendre parler de la police de New York pour cette preuve, salopes ! Tu peux me sucer la bite, Derek Hale ! » Stiles fit une poussée obscène avec ses hanches en montrant sauvagement son entrejambe avant que Scott ne le sorte entièrement de l'immeuble.

« Putain de merde, Stiles. » s'exclama Scott pendant qu'ils revenaient au commissariat. « Juste parce que tu es le chouchou d'Erica et que tout le monde est cool avec ce genre de conneries ne signifie pas que tu peux parler comme ça à d'autres personnes. »

« Mec, je suis le détective le mieux classé de New York. Je ne vais pas perdre mon record de résolution de crime parce qu'un connard retient des preuves. » dit Stiles. Il rédige un mémo très expressif à Erica et commence à se noyer dans la paperasse d'autres cas tout en attendant une réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réceptionniste apparaît à l'avant du bureau principal et annonce : « Il y a un M. Lahey qui veut vous voir, détective Stilinski. » C'est le pompier aux cheveux bouclés qui arpente le bureau, un dossier à la main. En voyant Stiles, il se fend d'un sourire et le lui tend.

Stiles prend le dossier avec précaution sous les yeux de Scott. Il le retourne et l'ouvre. Il y a un beignet écrasé à l’intérieur. Lahey sourit de plus belle, et sort, « Votre demande de preuve. » entre deux éclats de rires.

« Oh, vraiment drôle. » Cri Stiles avant de s'apercevoir que Lahey est déjà parti. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Scott. » marmonna-t-il.

Scott le regarda. « Qu'ils n'ont pas apportés assez de beignets pour tout le monde ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non, ça signifie que l'on va devoir récupérer les preuves nous même. Je suis sûr que l'ordinateur portable dispose d'information que voulait le tueur et nous ne pouvons pas résoudre l'affaire sans lui. »

Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la caserne de pompier au déjeuner, et alors que Scott distrayait le pompier Lahey (enfin, flirtait quoi), Stiles parvint à se faufiler dans leurs local de preuves, ce qui ressemblait plus à un placard à rangement. Il trouva facilement le sac hermétique et se dirigea vers la voiture, attendant Scott.

Celui-ci le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, un sourire niais sur le visage. « Isaac est vraiment cool en fait. » dit-il à Stiles.  « On va à la pêche samedi. »

« Je t'ai dis de le distraire, pas d'obtenir un rendez-vous. » dit Stiles.

« Quoi ? C'est pas un rendez-vous ! On va juste traîner. » Répondit Scott avec indignation.

« Peu importe. » dit Stiles, soulignant une ligne dans l'ordinateur carbonisé. « Apparemment, notre suspect à une maison d'été ici. Il y est probablement encore. »

Scott conduisit jusqu'à la maison, de l'autre côté de la ville, mais l'anticipation qui s'était accrue lors du trajet retomba quand ils affrontèrent Myers, qui ne résistât même pas.

De retour au commissariat, Myers donna une confession complète sur le meurtre de Brian Snows. Après coup, Stiles lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait mit le feu sur la 3ème. Myers avait juste semblé confus.

Stiles était quasiment sûr qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais Myers ne savait probablement rien non plus sur l'ordinateur portable, ou sur qui gardait une trace de ses allées et venues, ou qui Snows devait rencontrer.

L'enceinte se vida lentement à mesure que les gens partaient et Scott lui tapa dans le dos pour le féliciter d'avoir mis Myers derrière les barreaux.

« On a fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, » dit Scott. « pas sur le fait d'avoir voler les pompiers, mais on a eu attraper le gars, ça c'est bien. »

Stiles lui sourit en retour. « Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, je peux finir le reste du rapport moi-même. D'ailleurs, je vais juste écrire Stiles lui a botté le cul dedans. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Erica va aimer ça. » grogna Scott, saisissant son manteau et se dirigeant vers la porte. «à demain ! »

Stiles sifflait tandis qu'il finissait le rapport sur le cas Snows, limitant les détails. Il héla un « Bonne nuit, Capitaine Reyes ! » avec un salut désinvolte quand elle sortie de son bureau, ses cheveux blonds rebondissants sur ses épaules.

« Bonne nuit, Stilinski, » dit-elle « bon travail aujourd'hui, je suis contente que ça ce soit bien passé avec la caserne. C'est toujours bon de voir des pompiers et des policiers qui travail bien ensemble. »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire, essayant de retenir son sarcasme, ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment « Oui, et je me suis certainement fait un nouvel ami... » Il fit un clin d’œil exagéré.

Erica sourit et agita sa main en quittant les locaux.

Stiles profita de la paix et du calme pendant un moment, travaillant avec diligence sur le rapport et le fini en fanfare, quand il entendit des pas lourds dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un Derek Hale portant une expression de colère sur le visage.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas le Capitaine Sourpants* des Pompiers... » remarqua Stiles.

« Toi » gronda Derek, et wow, Stiles n'avait aucune idée que des sourcils pouvaient autant avoir l'air en colère. « Tu es entré par effraction dans notre caserne et tu as volé des preuves. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça. » dit innocemment Stiles.

Derek l'attrapa par la chemise et le secoua. « J'ai suivi ce pyromane pendant des mois. »

« Et bien, je devais attraper un meurtrier. » lui répondit Stiles, vaguement conscient de la façon dont ils étaient proches. Il pouvait sentir la fumée sur l'uniforme de Derek. Stiles le repoussa, secouant ses pensées. « Heureusement que je l'ai trouvé par ailleurs, qui c'est ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était échappé. »

Derek marqua une pause. « Il est là ? Je vais devoir lui poser des questions. » dit-il, partant en direction des cellules de détention vides. Stiles le suivit et lui rentra presque dedans quand Derek lui fit brusquement face, furieux et exigeant. « Où est-il ? »

« Ils l'ont emmenés hors du comté plus tôt » dit Stiles béatement, « c'est un cas clos, il n'a rien à voir avec l'incendie et il ne savait rien sur l'ordinateur portable. » Et parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il continua : « Alors, tu peux aller te faire voir*, car j'ai résolu mon cas et pas toi. » ricana-t-il.

Stiles ne s’attendait certainement pas à être plaqué contre les barreaux de la cellule avec le solide corps chaud de Derek contre le sien. Il grinça de surprise et Derek le fusilla du regard. À ce moment là, Stiles était douloureusement conscient de son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, l'un des bras de Derek poussant ses épaules contre les barres de métal froid et l'autre reposant sur sa hanche.

« Tu es tellement arrogant, » persifla Derek. « peut être que je devrai te donner ce que tu veux. »

Les fonctions cérébrales de Stiles s’arrêtèrent lorsque la main de Derek entra soudainement dans son jean, palpant son érection grandissante. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Stiles soit complètement dur, et que son jean soit ouvert et tirer vers le bas. Derek s'agenouilla et avala sa queue. Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, regardant la bouche de Derek enroulée autour de lui. Ses yeux verts brillants le fixaient en retour. Son érection dur et rouge fit haleté Stiles de colère quand Derek lécha le liquide séminal s'écoulant doucement de son gland.

« Qu'est-ce que... bordel. » marmonna enfin Stiles.

« Tu voulais ça. » répliqua Derek. Ce n'était pas une question. Stiles ne contesta pas. Mais il se senti humilié et ridicule quand Derek leva ses jambes sans efforts pour les faire reposer sur ses larges épaules, poussant encore plus Stiles dans les barreaux.

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment sa journée a pu finir comme ça : rouge et transpirant, la chemise froissée, le jean et le boxer aux chevilles, le dos appuyé contre le métal, et maintenant son cul nu également, le corps entièrement soulevé sur les épaules de Derek, recevant la fellation la plus étonnante de sa vie.

Il gémit, impuissant, la langue de Derek tourbillonnant autour de son gland avant de laisser sa bite sortir dans un pop incroyablement obscène. Bordel de merde, le gars souriait narquoisement, se léchant les doigts et Stiles pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui, contre ses putains de pompiers, quand Derek le reprit en bouche. C'était chaud, humide et bâclé, et Stiles pouvait à peine penser quand un doigt habile longea le fente de son cul et pressa contre son trou.

Le corps de Stiles sursauta mais Derek le maintint fermement de son autre main contre les barreaux et Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour se retenir de hurler de plaisir (même s'il était sûr que sa bouche laissai échapper divers sons et bruits.) lorsque Derek frappa sa prostate.

Stiles vint spectaculairement, et il pu sentir la vague de bonheur chaude courir à travers son corps quand son orgasme lui fut arraché. Il était vaguement conscient d'être posé sur le sol froid et de regarder Derek se relevé et marché en direction du bureau.

Il revint quelque instant plus tard, Stiles toujours assis, hébété sur le sol, toujours exposé et couvert de son propre sperme. Mis à part les quelques gouttes sur sa chemise et sur ses lèvres, Derek était l’impeccable image du fonctionnaire responsable. Il brandit l'ordinateur portable.

« Reste hors de ma juridiction. » grogna Derek avant de sortir du bâtiment, claquant la porte derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NYPD : New York Police Department.  
> *Sourpants : je préfère laisser les surnoms en anglais car le sens peut rarement être traduit en français. Le mot se découpe en deux, sour et pants. Sour qui veut dire aigre est directement tiré de Teen Wolf, quand Stiles dit à Derek « Don't be such a sourwolf ! » littéralement « ne sois pas un loup aigri ! » et pants qui signifie pantalon se réfère ici à l'uniforme de pompier. C'est donc un jeu de mot qui relie l'univers d'origine, Teen Wolf, et le cadre de l'histoire, les pompiers.  
> *You can suck it en anglais, qui se traduit par « tu peux aller te faire foutre » en français mais qui littéralement signifie « tu peux le sucer », encore une fois, c'est un jeu de mot avec le fait que plus haut Stiles dit « Tu peux me sucer la bite, Derek Hale ! » et qui explique la réaction de Derek « Je devrai te donner ce que tu veux ».
> 
> Retrouvez-moi sur tumblr: http://audetk.tumblr.com !


	2. Quatre

Stiles se pencha nerveusement en arrière sur son siège tandis que le Maire Martin haussa un sourcil après lecture du rapport.

« Écoutez, je me fiche de se que dit ce rapport d'incident, Derek et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Erica a un sens de l'humour particulier, d'accord ? Vous auriez du voir quand elle a écrit celui où Scott était impliqué sur le service de protection de l'enfance à propos de ce couple et de leurs chimpanzés comme animaux de compagnie. »

Stiles allait certainement avoir une discussion avec Erica quand ce sera fini surtout si le fait que ses rapports officiels sur des affaires de police désignant Derek comme son petit ami est la principal cause de sa suspension. Bien sûr, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur les sourires qu'il avait reçu quelques jours après cet incident.

Lydia regarda calment la pile de feuilles de papiers. « Je crois que les observations du Capitaine Reyes, peut importe qu'elles soient exactes ou non, contribuent à un calendrier précis des événements survenus dans votre relation et confirment l'argument selon lequel la thérapie de couple sera bénéfique pour vous deux, mais aussi pour la ville en générale. Je veux dire, regardez le gâchis que vous avez fait à Central Park pendant l'Arbor Day ! » Elle secoua une autre pile de dossier. « J'ai ici trois couples de parents différents menaçant de poursuivre en justice la ville et des dizaines de plaintes ! »

 

Quatre

 

« McCall, Stilinski, vous allez au parc pour l'Arbor Day. » appela Erica.

« Quoi ? Non ! » se plaignit Stiles « Je suis occupé là ! » Il était sur le point de plonger dans son plat de boulettes de viandes préférés, mais occupé quand même. Extrêmement occupé. Pas moyen qu'il veuille aller à cette chose qu'Erica a mentionnée la semaine dernière et qu'il lèche les bottes des riches familles de New York et de leurs gamins malpolis.

« Allons, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour représenter le commissariat. Ce ne sera que quelques heures à les regarder planter des arbres. Écoutez, ils dédient tous les nouveaux arbres aux « Héros morts dans l'exercice de leur Devoir », ok ? Donc on passera pour des trous du cul ingrats si notre district ne se présente pas. » Erica lui souria. « De plus, ton Pompier préféré sera là. »

« Très drôle, je n'ai pas de pompier préféré. » siffla Stiles.

« Pas selon McCall. » Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil. « Maintenant, ramenez votre cul jusqu'à Central Park. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ai dit à propos de ce connard, » couina Stiles à Scott quand ils quittèrent l'enceinte. « Qu'en est-il du bro code*, hein ? Il n'y a rien donc rien de sacré à propos de notre amitié ? »

« Mec, ça fait deux semaines et t’arrive pas à la fermer à son sujet. » dit Scott en roulant des yeux.

« Il a volé nos preuves ! »

« On leur a volé en premier ! »

« Il a agit comme un énorme con ! » se renfrognât Stiles.

« Je sais, Stiles, d'accord ? » dit Scott avec exaspération. « Tu sais comment je le sais ? Tu ramènes tout le temps le sujet, même après que le Capitaine est mis fin à notre guerre des blagues. »

Stiles se permit un sourire en repensant aux excellentes farces qu'ils avaient fait à la Caserne 14. Il y eu une séries de farces amusantes mais triviales qui avait lentement opposées les pompiers aux policiers, qui avait finie en faveur de Stiles, dont la dernière (qui avait entraîné l'ordre immédiat de cesser ces enfantillages) avait été de placer une piscine pour enfant pleine de sauce tomate juste sous les perches de feu* puis de simuler une alarme. Il y avait quelques excellentes photo de Derek Hale, tout équipé, casque, uniforme etc... entièrement recouvert de sauce tomate et grondant de colère.

Stiles avait dit à Scott que ces photos étaient de futurs éléments de chantage, qui bien sûr étaient des photos hilarantes, et Stiles n'avait absolument pas l’intention de continuer à prendre en photo pendant que Derek ôtait violemment son uniforme tâché et jetai des regards menaçants dans leur direction, debout, en t-shirt et boxer. C'était une application automatique sur le téléphone de Stiles, d'accord, et il n'avait absolument pas eu plusieurs sessions de branlettes enragées sur ces images plus tard.

Ni Stiles ni Derek n'avaient mentionnés la pipe furieuse de ce soir-là dans la cellule de détention quand ils s'étaient vus à nouveau avant que la guerre des blagues ne commence. Mais encore une fois, Stiles n'avait pas voulu donner à Derek la satisfaction d'un appel téléphonique lui demandant une explication pour l'expérience sexuelle à la fois la plus chaude et la plus humiliante de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder, mais ce souvenir restait constamment à l'arrière de son esprit, et chaque fois que Stiles repensait à l'humidité chaude de la bouche de Derek, ses yeux verts luisant de colère et le sentiment d'être épinglé contre les barreaux de la cellule, il était complètement dur à nouveau.

Stiles n'avait jamais été plus sûr de sa vie qu'il détestait Derek Hale, ce trou du cul qui luttait contre les incendies avec sa mâchoire parfaite et qui donnait des fellations surprenantes en guise de leçon pour avoir volé des preuves. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés en public, Derek l'avait mis sur les nerfs, et la seule fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés en privés, et bien. Stiles ne se plaignait pas sur le sexe : il n'était pas étranger au coup d'un soir, mais l'audace de Derek, le laissant couvert de son propre sperme, assis sur le sol, bousillé et confus, le rendait vraiment furieux. Stiles s'était beaucoup diverti avec des fantasmes de vengeances depuis lors, surtout celui où il se penchait sur Derek, le baisant crûment, et regardant le mec se perdre totalement et s'abandonner. Bien sûr, ces fantasmes avaient seulement alimentés la haine brûlante à l’intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient en vrai, et Stiles était sûr que Derek le haïssait tout autant, avec tous les regard furieux qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il faisait des commentaires désobligeants.

La cérémonie de plantation des arbres était extrêmement ennuyeuse, comme l'avait prédit Stiles. Heureusement Scott était là et faisait ses yeux de chiot tout en donnant des commentaires sur la façon gracieuse dont ses arbres rendaient hommages au commissariat en étant nommés d'après ceux qui était mort en Devoir. Il y eu quelques autres discours et Stiles applaudit quand c'était nécessaires, mais il fit la sourde oreille pendant presque tout le reste de la cérémonie. Il y avait des enfants qui riaient et qui plantait des arbres avec enthousiasme, et s'était très bien pour eux, mais Stiles aurait préféré rester à son bureau et manger un sandwich ou se rendre sur le terrain et faire quelque chose d'utile.

Apparemment, un moment du discours fit remarquer à Stiles qu'ils avaient du expliquer, pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention, la raison pour laquelle il y avait un camion de pompier stationné juste à côté de la clairière, en plein milieu de Central Park alors qu'il n'y avait pas de feu. Il était juste posé là, rouge et odieusement brillant.

Stiles se dirigea vers la chose en riant à gorge déployée alors que certains participants à la cérémonie passaient devant. « Regardez-moi ça, comment ce truc est garé ! » dit-il à voix haute. « Bon travail, les pompiers de New York ! »

Personne ne rit à la plaisanterie et Stiles roula des yeux. Au loin, il put voir Scott serrer la main de la magnifique Maire de leur ville blonde vénitienne, il était persuadée qu'Erica allait être ravi que la présence de la police ai été remarquée.

Stiles se pencha contre le camion de pompier, fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua l'autocollant « Caserne 14 ».

« Évidemment, ça devait être ces trous du cul, laissant leur camion en plein milieu du parc. »

« En fait c'est pour les enfants. Nous allons utiliser le tuyau pour arroser les nouveaux arbres. »

Stiles sursauta et se rattrapa avant de s'étaler ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de ridicule, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur de l'embarras lui ramper dans le dos et le cou. Ça n'empêcha pas Derek de hausser un sourcil et de lui donner un regard condescendant.

« Je le savais. » grimaça Stiles.

« Je ne vois pas de représentant des forces de l'ordre faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour cette cérémonie. » dit Derek sans sourciller.

« Ouais, et bien nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous servir de gadget. » dit Stiles, Derek le foudroya du regard, se penchant froidement contre le camion de pompier. Il ne portait pas son uniforme complet aujourd'hui, juste un t-shirt FDNY* noir, tendu sur sa poitrine, et un jeans bleu foncé. Stiles déglutit, son sentiment de colère et d'excitation coulant dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tendu comme un ressort.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, en fait, il fit un pas en avant dans l'espace personnel de Derek, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans jamais détourner le regard. Stiles n'en avait rien à faire du petit sourire condescendant de Derek ou des insultes qu'il lui jetterai aujourd'hui. Le babillage de la foule était devenu un bruit de fond, et Stiles remarqua avec plaisir que sous cet angle, ils étaient relativement seuls, leur vue bloquée à la foule par le camion, avec juste une étendue d'arbre derrière eux.

Stiles nota avec satisfaction que le souffle de Derek était saccadé quand il se rapprocha, et posa ses bras juste au-dessus des épaules de Derek l'encadrant entre lui et le camion de pompier.

« Cependant, je pense qu'il y quelque chose qui pourrai m'être utile. » dit Stiles, murmurant presque, s'approchant encore plus de Derek, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient presque alignés l'un contre l'autre. Les pupilles de Derek était dilatées et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. La satisfaction de tenir Derek contre quelque chose, le plaisir d'avoir le contrôle cette fois se précipita à travers lui en un instant.

Stiles se précipita sur la bouche de Derek, empoignant son t-shirt tandis qu'il l'embrassait furieusement, poussé contre le camion. Les lèvres de Derek étaient souples et pleines de luxures, et chaque souffle et gémissement que Stiles lui tirait allait directement à sa bite. C'était désespéré, leurs langues bataillant dans un gâchis de salive, et Stiles pouvait sentir l'aîné essayer d'inverser leurs positions pour le bloquer contre le camion, mais Stiles coinça sa cuisse entre les jambes de Derek, broyant leurs érections ensembles, puis il lécha un chemin jusqu'au cou de Derek et le mordit, fort. Le frisson de plaisir qui parcouru Derek et fit frémir la longueur dure de son pantalon donna à Stiles un sentiment satisfaisant de vengeance pour se qui était arrivé dans la cellule de détention. Cette fois, c'est Stiles qui allai s'occuper de Derek, et qui le ferai venir brisé.

Il traça des dessins avec sa langue dans le cou de Derek, le pinçant et le mordillant, taquinant pour obtenir ces sons délicieux de Derek tandis que ses mains descendaient la braguette de son jeans. Stiles était vaguement conscient d'une main agrippent ferment son propre cul, le rapprochant, et d'une autre main courant le long de son dos pendant qu'il tirait la queue de Derek de ses sous-vêtements. Stiles lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, tourbillonnant sa langue sur le cartilage en même temps qu'une main retraçait son gland, étalant les bavures de liquide pré-séminal tandis que l'autre caressait toute la longueur rapidement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » haleta Derek assez fort, et Stiles se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'ils étaient au milieu de Central Park, entourés de personnes. Il ramena sa bouche contre celle de Derek, l'embrassant pour calmer ses gémissements.

Derek l'embrassa en retour comme s'il était entrain de se noyer et que Stiles était son air. Stiles n'en avait pas assez, le désir et le besoin coulant dans ses veines. Il entendit des voix se rapprocher et il ne voulait certainement pas être interrompu, pas maintenant.

Il attrapa rapidement la poignée et ouvrit la porte du camion contre laquelle ils se pressaient et les bouscula à l’intérieur, tombant l'un sur l'autre. C'était un espace restreint, entre les sièges et les commandes, mais la constriction ne faisait qu'ajouter une stimulation supplémentaire car ils se broyèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant à peine une pause pour respirer pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Stiles mit sa bite à rude épreuve dans son propre jeans quand il se frotta contre la cuisse de Derek, c'était délicieux, mais pas tout à fait assez. Stiles ressentait le plaisir et la fierté de voir le visage rouge de Derek, haletant et pantelant épinglé sous Stiles et cette vue était tellement parfaite qu'il voulait juste se concentrer pour lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Stiles se déplaça loin de la bouche de Derek et lécha une bande humide de la base de sa queue jusqu'à la pointe, puis reprit son travail avec les mains, le caressant entièrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement quand il prit toute sa longueur épaisse dans sa bouche, fredonnant de plaisir quand Derek gémit de nouveau.

Il se retira en arrière, souriant et admirant son travail : Derek les yeux écarquillés et la bouche rougis, la tête renversée en arrière et le dos poussé contre les commandes de son propre camion de pompier, sa bite dure et fuyante de liquide émergeant de son jean.

 

« Espèce de petit-- » haleta Derek, avant que Stiles ne fasse courir un doigt habile sur la pointe de sa verge. « Ne, ne t'arrête pas-- »

« Ne t'arrête pas quoi ? » demanda Stiles, un sourire espiègle dansant sur ses lèvre. Oh, il aimait vraiment ça, traçant ses mains légèrement sur la bite de Derek.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin-- » Derek déglutit en sentant Stiles tirer plus bas sur son jeans, soulevant ses jambes de sorte à ce qu'il soit assis, le cul nu sur le sol. Stiles lécha son doigt et regarda les yeux de Derek s'élargirent quand il réalisa son intention.

Il trouva les plis du trou de Derek et poussa facilement son doigt à l’intérieur tout en pompant Derek de son poing, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, pressant sur certaines des commandes.

« S'il te plaît quoi, Derek ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Stiles en appuyant encore un peu sur son muscle serré.

« Toi, » commença Derek, et Stiles leva un sourcil. Il ne cessa pas de le doigter mais déplaça son autre main pour décompresser son propre jeans et attraper son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière. L'air était chaud et chargé quand Stiles sortit un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant (pas un exploit facile avec seulement une main et les dents, mais rapidement, la respiration haletante de Derek le motiva pendant qu'il continuait de lui donner du plaisir.)

« Merde ! » maudit Derek, énervé. Stiles ouvrit le lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts, puis les enfonça en Derek avant de faire un mouvement de ciseaux, massant, lissant et étirant le muscle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Derek ? » chuchota Stiles en se penchant. « Tu veux que je te baise ? »

Derek gémit, son corps prit au piège dans l'espace étroit, les jambes ouvertes et étirées contre les sièges, son cul exposé.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » siffla Stiles, roulant le préservatif sur son érection.

Derek serra les dents. Stiles poussa plus fort ses doigts au fond de lui, et pressa sur ce qui devait être sa prostate car Derek se crispa et haleta, « Oui ! Baise-moi, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de venir ! »

« Alors viens. » dit Stiles en poussant sa queue à l’intérieur de lui, battant sans relâche, frappant ce même endroit encore et encore, se perdant dans le rythme de leurs corps en sueur pressés ensemble dans ce petit espace.

Stiles ne remarqua pas que certains boutons étaient allumés derrière la tête de Derek parce qu'il était trop concentré sur l'expression étonnante de son visage et la sensation d'être serré autour de son sexe. Il donna une dernière forte poussée faisant venir Derek, giclant des cordes blanches de sperme sur leurs torses. Stiles suivit peu de temps après.

Ils étaient tous deux pantelants, les battements de leurs cœurs erratiques quand Stiles remarqua enfin qu'il avait poussé le corps de Derek contre ce qui ressemblait à une manette qu'ils avaient du actionner pendant qu'ils baisaient.

Derek le remarqua à son tour alors qu'il reposait au sol et se releva rapidement. « Oh, merde » dit-il. Dehors raisonnait le son aigu des enfants qui hurlent et le chaos général.

Stiles regarda par la fenêtre, remontant rapidement son pantalon. Il trébucha hors du camion et vit avec horreur la grande échelle déployée et le tuyau pulvérisant de l'eau partout sur l'ensemble de la cérémonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bro Code : Brother Code, règle/pacte établis entre des « frères ». Souvent ça consiste à toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre et à ne jamais trahir les secrets et faiblesses, y compris les moments gênant !  
> *Perche de feu : Les fameuses barres (de pole dance) des pompiers. Si si, je vous jure que c'est leur vrai nom.  
> *FDNY : Fire Department of the city of New York, les pompiers de New York quoi.
> 
>  
> 
> Retrouvez-moi ici: http://audetk.tumblr.com


	3. Trois

Chapitre 3 : Trois.

 

 

Stiles regarda Lydia sans dire un mot pendant qu'elle lisait les plaintes de l'incident de l'Arbor Day. Ce n'avait vraiment pas été aussi terrible que ça, les enfants (la plupart d'entre eux) avaient trouvés ça hilarant. Apparemment, la plupart des parents n'étaient pas de cet avis, surtout après avoir mis ensemble les fenêtres embuées du camion de pompier et Derek et Stiles émergeant à la hâte dudit camion.

Derek était assis en silence à côté de lui, horrible personne qu'il était. Stiles voulait lui sourire narquoisement ou lui lancer un regard lubrique, juste pour obtenir une réaction tandis que le maire de New York les réprimandait sur leur « comportement obscène », mais cela signifierait reconnaître leur non-relation.

« Et si cela ne suffisait pas, votre très fort, et publique, désaccord à entraîné une bagarre inconvenante entre le NYPD et le FDNY sur la voie publique ! Ça à été filmé, vous le savez, pas vrai, et diffusé sur la chaîne des nouvelles locales cette nuit ! » Le regard de Lydia s'intensifia.

« Oh, allez, » tenta Stiles, « je pensais que vous feriez passer ça comme un exercice de travail d'équipe. »

Lydia haleta. « Et il y a CELA. » Elle poussa vers eux une tablette tactile et commença à faire défiler les images. Il y avait Stiles et Scott, avec quelques autres du commissariat, en tenues d'assaut complètes avec gilet pare-balle, face aux Pompiers de la caserne 14 dans ce qui ressemblait à une bagarre très sale dans un coin bondé de New York. Une image de Scott, la tête coincée sous le bras de cet intimidant pompier noir, dont Stiles savait maintenant que le nom était Boyd, et une autre image de Stiles vociférant sur Derek, puis une de Derek ramassant Stiles et le jetant par dessus son épaule.

Lydia fit un pause et poussa un peu plus la tablette sous le nez de Derek, puis de Stiles. C'était une bonne photo, celui qui l'avait prise avait un bon appareil, car la photo captait tout de ce qui ressemblait à un grondement possessif sur le visage de Derek tandis qu'il portait Stiles, son cul suspendu en l'air et le bras de Derek serré tout autour. Lydia donna une nouvelle pichenette à la tablette, faisant renifler Stiles, car il se souvenait certainement de ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Stiles avait été tellement furieux d'être ramassé et porté comme un trophée qu'on gagnait, et il avait remarqué, tout en se balançant sur l'épaule de Derek, que son pantalon de pompier ne tenait que grâce à des bretelles plutôt précaires, et il les avait innocemment arrachées, faisant ainsi glisser jusqu'aux genoux le pantalon. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Stiles si Derek avait décidé de se la jouer commando* ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

La photo montrait Derek de dos, Stiles claquant son cul nu tout en étant suspendu la tête en bas.

Stiles sourit. Évidemment, l'image était pixelisée, mais il savait à quoi ressemblait la perfection du cul de Derek Hale, parce qu'il l'avait vu dans toute sa splendeur.

Lydia retourna sur l'image précédente, où Derek décollait Stiles du sol. « Ces deux photos ont été postées de manière assez évidente sur des sites pornographiques, » siffla-t-elle. « J'ai du écrire aux gens qui demandaient pourquoi nous employions des stars du porno pour servir et protéger notre ville ! »

 

Trois

Stiles sorti du fourgon, vêtu d'un gilet pare-balle et tenant son fusil en l'air. Il fut rapidement suivit par Scott et les autres officiers, habillés de façon similaire. Les sirènes hurlais encore dans l'air, apparemment il y avait plus de renfort en chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Scott inclina son fusil et cria « R.A.S* ! »

Il les conduisit vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l’appartement d'où venait l'appel de détresse. « C'est le NYPD, ouvrez ! » annonça Scott. Il n'y eu aucune réponse, et Scott secoua sa tête vers Stiles, qui enfonça à la porte.

L'intérieur de la pièce n'était pas ce à quoi s’attendait Stiles (il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais avec les alarmes multiples provenant de cette adresse et les rapports de coups de feu, sûrement à des otages détenus, forcé au cannibalisme ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.)

Il y avait trois adolescents assis sur un canapé, jetant au loin leur téléphone, les yeux vitreux. Stiles fut le premier à baisser son arme d’exaspération, puis Scott vérifia qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'otages ou de cannibale avant effectuer le même geste.

Scott était furieux. Apparemment, depuis que le NYPD avait récemment lancé un nouveau système de textos où on pouvait alerter en silence les autorités des situations d'urgence, ces trois idiots avaient pensé que se serait une blague assez drôle. Stiles rengaina son arme et regarda avec satisfaction son meilleur ami interpeller les trois idiots.

Scott était au beau milieu d'un discours sur la façon dont cette blague enlevait un temps précieux à la police alors que quelqu'un pourrai avoir véritablement besoin de leur aide (et ça marchait, avec ses yeux de chiens battus, les garçons avaient baissés la tête, le menton tremblant et leurs queues métaphoriques entre les jambes) lorsque trois pompiers firent irruption dans la pièce, portant un long tuyau.

Stiles gémit quand il reconnu l'autocollant « Caserne 14 » sur la tête du premier pompier, qui, bien sûr, ce trouvait être sur les larges épaules de Derek Hale.

« Non, non, non, » dit Stiles. « Ceci est notre scène de crime et vous allez devoir partir les gars. Il n'y a pas le feu ici. »

Isaac regarda autour de lui, confus et Boyd plissa les yeux, suspect.

« Je devine que votre caserne vient également d'être installée sur le système d'alerte par texto ? » offrit Stiles. « Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes Néandertalement assez difficile quand il n'y a pas de trucs enflammés sur lesquels lancer de l'eau, mais les vrais héros son occupés à appréhender les suspects ici. »

« Tu veux parler de ses enfants ? » Intervint Derek en désignant de la tête vers les garçons réfugiés derrière Scott.

Stiles vit Scott tiré Isaac de côté, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Isaac hacha la tête et se pencha à son tour vers Boyd avant de sortir avec le tuyau hors de l'appartement.

Derek fusilla du regard les adolescents qui se recroquevillèrent encore plus derrière Scott. Derek avait l'air très intimidant, tout renfrogné et vêtu de son uniforme de pompier. Stiles sourit un peu, appréciant la vue, avant de rapidement se rappeler qu'il détestai Derek. Obscènement, en quelque sorte.

« Tu devrais suivre tes petits toutous et faire demi-tours, on s'en occupe. » dit Stiles en prenant la pose.

« Ils devraient être arrêtés. » grogna Derek. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas arrêtés ? »

Scott réussit à les pousser hors de l'appartement. « Je leur ai donné un avertissement, ils ne recommenceront pas. » dit Scott. Stiles accepta tranquillement. Moins de paperasse, bien.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue maintenant, et la conversation s'était transformée en violente dispute entre Scott et Derek.

« Tu aurais du les arrêter et en faire un exemple. Le système d'urgence ce n'est pas un blague. » asséna Derek avec colère.

« Écoute, je ne te dis pas comment éteindre les incendies, alors ne me dit pas comment faire mon travail. » rétorqua Scott, en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Derek.

Mais Derek attrapa son bras et le repoussa, sur la défensive. Alors Stiles vit rouge et sauta entre les deux. Personne ne pose la main sur Scotty, jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qui tu crois faire ? » dis Stiles, bousculant Derek en retour avec vigueur.

« Je faisais juste savoir à ton partenaire incompétent que s'il ne prenait pas une solution conséquente pour ces adolescents, je suis sûr qu'ils recommencerons à nouveau, nous faisant encore perdre de précieuses ressources. » Énonça Derek.

Au-dessus, une fenêtre de l’immeuble s'ouvrit et l'un des adolescents cria « Nique la police ! » puis claqua la fenêtre, un rire strident retentissant dans toute la rue.

Derek haussa un sourcil, comme pour illustrer son propos.

« Va te faire foutre ! Le détective Scott McCall n'est pas incompétent ! » brailla Stiles, entendant vaguement Scott en arrière-plan lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais acceptant les compliments que la bouche de Stiles crachait à présent. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il venait de qualifier Scott de « majestueux » aussi, et Scott était juste là à le remercier gracieusement, comme la créature majestueuse qu'il était.

D'une certaine manière, ça ce transforma en concours de cris, avec Stiles lançant des insultes sur les pompiers, et Derek hurlant en retour. Se n'était pas si sale que ça, jusqu'à ce que commence les insultes « Ta mère », et là ça devint personnel, comme quand les enfants se battent à l'école. Stiles jeta le premier coup de poing, atterrissant carrément sur la mâchoire ciselée de Derek, et quand Scott se précipita pour l'éloigner il fut attraper par Boyd. Et tout dérailla.

La bagarre n'avait pas les caractéristiques d'un vrai combat, autre que le chaos, et le bruit des personnes rejoignant la querelle ridicule. Stiles pouvait entendre Scott rire quand Boyd lui emprisonna la tête sous son bras. Et divers agents de police et pompiers se battaient au hasard dans la rue autour d'eux. Le seul vrai combat plutôt enragé était entre Stiles et Derek, qui avait tardivement bloqué les coups de poings et attrapé Stiles avec une nécessité qui résultait plus d'un besoin d'évacuer sa frustration de mettre ses mains partout sur son corps.

D'un mouvement rapide, Derek saisit soudain Stiles par la taille et le hissa sur son épaule, comme si Stiles n'était rien de plus qu'un sac de pomme de terre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Stiles se sentait ridicule, sa tête se balançant en bas, et il se tortilla légèrement jusqu'à ce que Derek resserre sa prise sur sa taille, et commence à se diriger... quelque part.

Stiles remarqua deux EMT* qui riaient en les regardant depuis le trottoir. Il serra les dents, furieux d'être brandi par Derek comme un homme des cavernes. Et Stiles n'était pas excité du tout en pensant à Derek, le tenant comme une jeune fille capturée sur le point d'être déflorée dans un roman d'amour. De son point de vue (et ce n'était pas une mauvaise vue du tout) Stiles remarqua que le pantalon de pompier de Derek dansait lâchement autour de ses hanches, à peine tenu grâce à des bretelles rouges qui tressautaient à chaque pas que faisait leur propriétaire.

Stiles sourit brillamment et dé-clipsa rapidement les attaches des bretelles, et le pantalon de Derek glissa sur ses jambes, embrouillant un peu sa démarche. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles, le pantalon ne révéla pas de boxer, ou de caleçon, ou n'importe quel type de sous vêtements. Mais plutôt les deux globes de chair du cul parfaitement tonique de Derek. Stiles donna une claque franche sur la fesse et elle fit un parfait TCHAC avant de prendre une légère teinte rosé. Stiles ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était un peu plus qu'allumé et se demandait si Derek sentait son érection creuser brièvement dans son épaule.

Il obtint sa réponse quand Derek arpenta la rue jusque derrière un ambulance ouverte, jeta Stiles sur la civière, et referma les portes derrière lui. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, il défit complètement ses bretelles et laissa tomber son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds.

La mâchoire de Stiles tomba et son cerveau ne rattrapa pas tout à fait les événements actuels jusqu'à ce que Derek se presse contre lui, sa bite nue frottant sur le corps de Stiles.

« T'es sérieux ? » parvint à haleter Stiles. « Des gens sont sûrement morts ici ! »

« Ne vas-tu jamais te taire. » grogna Derek, poussant Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé avant de fourrer sans ménagement sa bite dans sa bouche.

Derek s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de la gorge de Stiles, puis il le fit à nouveau, laissant Stiles sucer et haleter autour de sa queue épaisse. Stiles se senti allumé sans vergogne que Derek le facefucking* sans relâche à l'arrière d'une ambulance, les gémissements de plaisir de Derek faisant écho dans le petit espace.

Stiles gémit et Derek arrêta de frapper sa gorge pendant un moment, retirant sa queue, mais Stiles l'en empêcha, saisissant son cul ferme et le ramenant à sa bouche, suçotant goulûment la pointe et arrachant encore plus de délicieux sons à Derek.

Ce dernier fit un faible gémissement qui alla directement à la queue de Stiles avant de se reculer jusqu'à ne plus avoir sa bouche autour de son sexe. L'intérieur de l'ambulance était sombre, mais Stiles pouvait encore voir le vert vif des yeux de Derek, à peine visible autour de ses pupilles dilatées. Derek poussa de nouveau Stiles, face contre la civière, lui arrachant son pantalon.

Stiles glapit de surprise quand une main descendit directement sur son cul nu.

« A quel point est-ce que tu aimes la fessée, détective ? » interrogea Derek, claquant de nouveau la chair ferme de Stiles.

Le visage chaud de Stiles et sa bite cognant durement contre l'avant de son pantalon était une assez bonne indication, il aimait, mais il n'allait pas donner cette satisfaction à Derek. Alors il se tortilla un peu en secouant les hanches.

« Tu vas me baiser ou quoi ? » cracha impatiemment Stiles.

« Tu m'as baiser dans mon camion », dit Derek, « Je vais te baiser ici. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment équitable, puisque ce n'est pas un véhicule de police donc-- » commença Stiles, mais Derek lui donna un nouvelle fessée, et elle était un poil douloureuse et piquante, mais Derek lui massait déjà les fesses et « Oh ! » haleta Stiles quand les doigts de Derek trouvèrent leur chemin à son trou, l'étirant doucement.

Stiles gémit, appuyant sa joue chaude contre la civière froide, essayant de broyer ses hanches contre la surface afin de donner quelques frictions, ou n'importe quelle libération, puisque Derek le taquinait sans pitié avec ses doigts. Il l'entendit déplacer des choses sur les étagères, puis un POP distinct avant de sentir un liquide froid rejoindre ses doigts et, oh mon Dieu, Stiles ne savait même pas combien de doigts il avait dans le cul. Puis les doigts quittèrent son antre chaude et quelque chose de plus grand et plus chaud et revêtu d'un préservatif prit leur place.

Derek se pressa un peu trop vite à l'intérieur, causant une légère douleur, mais la tête de Stiles était bien trop voilée d’excitation pour vraiment le remarquer, surtout quand Derek commença à le culbuter contre la civière.

« Va te faire foutre. » cracha Stiles quand Derek continua à battre en lui, l'empêchant de toucher sa propre bite douloureuse.

« Tu vas jouir sur ma queue ou pas du tout. » dit Derek, tirant Stiles en arrière par les cheveux. « Je sais que tu peux le faire, à la façon dont tu mendiais pour elle tout à l'heure. »

Stiles pleurnicha, puis soudain Derek le frappa pile sous le bon angle, le faisant haleter de plaisir et chercher son souffle. Il était si incroyablement proche, une vague brûlante de plaisir déferla sur lui...

Puis Derek l'empoigna fermement et mordit dans son épaule. Stiles pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Derek tambouriner contre son dos quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

Stiles se pencha en arrière contre Derek, qui tomba contre la paroi, tout les deux haletant lourdement. Derek reprit ses esprits lentement, et ses mains, qui tenaient possessivement Stiles par la taille un peu plus tôt, se posèrent tranquillement sur le ventre de Stiles, comme pour l'empêcher de glisser sur le sol.

« Je te déteste. » dit Stiles, mais il ne bougea pas de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un câlin.

« Je te déteste encore plus. » rétorqua Derek, mais il ne bougea pas non plus.

Au lieu de cela, il tira le menton de Stiles vers lui dans un baiser. Stiles était un peu surpris, mais il embrassa Derek doucement. C'était étrange, ce moment de tendresse, s'embrassant tout en redescendant de leur orgasme. Et Stiles ne se plaignit pas.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsque l'EMT les retrouva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Commando : être nu sous son pantalon, ne pas porter de sous-vêtements.  
> *R.A.S : Acronyme de « Rien à Signaler ».  
> *EMT : Acronyme de « Emergency Medical Technician, les ambulanciers.  
> *Facefucking : Littéralement Baiser le visage. Mais ça sonne mieux en anglais.


	4. Deux

Stiles toussa. « Des stars du porno, vraiment, Mme le Maire ? » Il se mit à rire, mais Lydia le fixa d'un regard sévère.

« Ceci n'est pas matière à rire, Stilinski. » dit-elle en plissant les yeux. « J'ai également un rapport des dommages causés dans une ambulance. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » dit Stiles, souriant en coin à Derek.

Lydia les regarda. « Il est clair que vous avez besoin de travailler sur la libération de votre tension sexuelle dans des endroits autres que publique et les biens du gouvernement. » déclara-t-elle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr que Derek et lui n'avait pas été réellement pris à le faire, mise à part dans l'ambulance. Du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce que Lydia pianote sur la tablette et qu'une piste audio commence. Stiles pouvait entendre une respiration lourd et un bruit sourd répété, puis à son horreur, sa propre voix haletante gémir « Derek », encore et encore à un niveau de plus en plus élevé.

« Ceci à été diffusé sur un canal de la NYPD. » dit Lydia, catégoriquement.

Stiles tira sur son col de chemise, sentant la chaleur et la rougeur de l'embarras traverser son corps, quand soudain Derek parla pour la première fois depuis que Lydia avait commencée à exposer leurs infractions.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous penser, Maire Martin, » dit Derek. « J'aidais Stiles pour une urgence médicale. »

Lydia souleva un sourcil parfaitement épilé.  « C'est de cette façon que l'on appelle ça de nos jours ? »

 

Deux

 

Il y eu un cri brouillé provenant de la radio de Stiles, et Stiles tourna la fréquence à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que les sons deviennent cohérents tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

« Le suspect se dirige au dixième étage ! » cria Stiles dans sa radio, en espérant qu'elle marchait encore après cette bagarre.

« Bien reçu ! »

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il entendit la voix de Scott résonner à travers la radio. Il appuya sur le bouton dix à plusieurs reprises rapidement puis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent lentement. « Allez, allez. » marmonne Stiles quand il entend la machine grincer et commencer à descendre.

« Stiles ! » cria Scott dans la radio. « N'utilise pas l'asc-- ». Silence.

Stiles regarda le numéro des étages décliner. Trente... Vingt-neuf... Vingt-huit... Il alluma de nouveau la radio, putain d'équipement de merde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scott ? Je ne comprend p-- »

La cabine tressauta soudainement et Stiles trébucha tandis que les lumières clignotèrent de manière inquiétante, suivit d'un bruit métallique fort, puis le silence. Les lumières s'éteignirent. L'ascenseur s’arrêta complètement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » s’exclama Stiles. « S'il te plaît ne sois pas... »

« Stiles ! N'utilise pas l'ascenseur ! » La voix de Scott plaidai à la radio.

Stiles rit nerveusement, frappant à coup de pieds dans la porte. « Je suis putain de coincé. » dit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles. Je vais chercher de l'aide. Et bonne nouvelle ! Erica a arrêtée le gars. Tu aurai du la voir. Elle a fait une super belle performance. »

Stiles s'assit dans l'obscurité, en maugréant. Scott du entendre ses gémissements tristes parce qu'il dit ensuite, d'un ton rassurant, « Hey, tu ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps ! Je vais appeler les pompiers tout de suite. »  
Stiles sursauta et attrapa la radio, sifflant dans l’émetteur. « Scott McCall, ne t'avises même pas d'appeler les pompiers ! », cria-t-il dans le récepteur. « Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que le courant revienne. S'il te plaît. Juste, j'en entendrai parler toute ma vie. Tu sais quel voisin on a dans le secteur. »

« Oups », dit Scott. « Trop tard. »

Stiles maudit et fusilla du regard inutilement les portes closes de l'ascenseur. Il y eu un gémissement mécanique et un vrombissement, puis les lumières clignotèrent à nouveau. Pendant de brèves secondes, Stiles fut soulagé que cela refonctionne, jusqu’à ce que l’ascendeur dégringole les étages à un rythme alarmant, projetant Stiles contre le mur. « SCOTT ! » hurla-il dans la radio. Il senti son estomac faire un bon et sa tête heurter le mur, une vive douleur fleurissant à l'arrière de son crâne. La sensation de chute n'était en rien comparable aux montagnes russes, où tu attends chaque secondes avec impatience. A la place, Stiles cria un instant dans l'obscurité, glissant au sol.

La chute était finie, mais Stiles ne savait pas combien d'étage il avait dégringolé. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait peur qu'il n'éclate dans sa poitrine.

« Stiles ? » La radio grésilla, triste écho de la voix de Scott. « Stiles, tu es là ? Tu vas bien ? Les pompiers sont en chemin, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Stiles avait l'impression que l’obscurité l'étouffait, que son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Même s'il voulait atteindre la radio sur le sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Scott semblait si loin, comme si le monde entier était à la dérive...

« Stiles ? Réponds-moi ! »

Oh Dieu, Stiles allait mourir ici, seul et enfermé dans une petite pièce sombre, chutant lamentablement à sa mort. Même pas pour une bonne cause quelconque, ou dans une fusillade, ou pour défendre quelqu'un...

Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, de s'enfoncer lentement, l'obscurité devenant en quelque sorte plus épaisse. Stiles était à peine conscient du métal froid contre lequel il était assis. Il avait du mal à respirer, ça défilait dans son esprit comme un mantra, je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas respirer, je ne pas respirer.

Il réussi à porter ses mains à sa tête et ses doigts se recouvrirent d'un liquide épais et humide. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Stiles pouvait sentir l'odeur cuivrée du sang et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal.

« STILES ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que Scott criait ? Où était-il ?

Respire. Là, respire. Stiles avala de l'air, mais tout ressorti de manière haletante de panique et précipitée. Non, non, non, l’hyperventilation était le CONTRAIRE de ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment...

Il y eu un autre bruit mécanique à l'extérieur de l’ascenseur et Stiles se raidit à nouveau, de peur que l’ascenseur ne recommence à tomber.

L'ascenseur ne bougea pas. A là place, il y eu un grincement provenant du dessus de la cabine et un petit rayon de lumière brilla avant qu'une corde soit lancée à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un glissa le long de la corde, puis la lumière aveugla momentanément Stiles.

« Évidemment, c'est toi. » entendit-il une voix murmurer. Elle était familière. Chaleureuse. Agréable. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas penser qu'elle était agréable.

Il avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle, deux mains chaudes encadrèrent son visage.

« C'est bon, tout va bien. »

Puis il y eu un visage en face de Stiles, c'était un beau visage, mais encore un peu flou. Son souffle sortant par accoues, son corps basculant contre la parois, battant en rythme.

« Merde, tu dois respirer, Stilinski. Juste-- » il y eu un grésillement, puis Stiles entendit « Allô ? Ici le FDNY. Je suis dans l'ascenseur avec Stilinski. Il pourrait avoir une commotion cérébrale, mais il fait une forte hyperventilation. Je ne peux pas le sortir de là tant qu'il ne se calme pas. »

« Oh mec, il a une crise de panique. Pas étonnant qu'il ne réponde pas. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécifique que je puisse faire ? A-t-il des médicaments ou autre ? »

« Juste-- le contacte l'aide, juste-- frotte-lui le dos, parle-lui. »

« Bien. »

Stiles suivait vaguement la conversation, mais il avait noté la présence d'une main dans son dos le caressant, et une voix lui parlant sur un ton apaisant.

« Tu dois te calmer et respirer, d'accord ? Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Il y eu de nouveau une main sur sa joue, et des yeux verts clignotants étonnamment près des siens.

« Stiles. » dit la voix.

Quelque part dans son esprit brumeux, Stiles enregistra à qui appartenait la voix, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire son prénom comme ça. Avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de peur et... d'affection ? Stiles était à peu près sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire son prénom du tout.

« Derek. » haleta Stiles, sentant son rythme cardiaque ralentir.

Derek appuya son front contre Stiles, bloquant la lumière de sa lampe frontal. La légère douleur au front de Stiles, la sensation du bras de Derek enroulé autour de lui et le visage de Derek pressé intimement proche du sien l'aidèrent à se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Derek, » répéta Stiles. « qu'est-ce que-- »

Derek tira le menton de Stiles vers l'avant et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main de Derek sur son visage, le caressant tendrement, la légère traction sur sa lèvre intérieur quand Derek le mordit et passa tranquillement sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce baiser n'avait rien de désespéré, ou du brasier colérique que leurs autres baisers avaient toujours eus : celui-là était remarquablement affectueux.

Dès qu'il commença, il finit, et Derek se retira vers l'arrière. Il avait une expression étrange sur ses traits un peu bourrus, faiblement dessinés dans l'ombre de la lumière de son casque.

Derek tira quelque chose de son sac à dos et dit sèchement : « Je vais te sortir d'ici. Lève-toi. Je vais te mettre ce harnais. »

Stiles ne bougea pas, ses pensées voltigeants dans sa tête tandis que Derek tirai sur les sangles du harnais. Quel était le propos de ce baiser ?

Derek attrapa la corde, et fit plusieurs cliquetis métallique pendant qu'il attachait diverses pièces d'équipement. Il y avait d'autres cordes, sauf que se n'étaient pas des cordes. C'étaient plus petits, plats et d'une couleur différente.

« Viens-là. » Ordonna Derek. Il se fixa lui même à la corde, planant légèrement au dessus du sol. Stiles marcha vers l'avant et fut rapidement tiré dans une position qui rendait très, très difficile de penser à autre chose.

« C'est juste la procédure de sauvetage. » dit Derek.

Stiles pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter au joues. Il était à cheval sur les cuisses de Derek, ses jambes écartées de chaque côtés de sa taille. Le pompier fit cliqueter des mousquetons sur le harnais et la corde pour fixer Stiles également.

Il revérifia tout avant d’appeler sur la radio : « Tous ensemble, prêt pour la récupération. » Il refixa la radio du NYPD à la hanche de Stiles.

La corde remonta lentement tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient hors de l'ascenseur. Stiles pouvait noté des points de lumière à chaque étages, donc il ne faisait pas un noir insupportable.

Ce qui était insupportable était le silence laissé dans le sillage de leur baiser, et les lanières du harnais creusant de manière inconfortable sous les cuisses de Stiles. Il essaya de répartir son poids et rendre cela moins douloureux en gigotant plus près de Derek, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il y eu un mouvement saccadé de la corde qui fit rebondir Stiles sur, il en était à peu près sur, la queue de Derek, appuyant doucement contre son cul.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » siffla Stiles.

Derek grogna. « Juste, ferme-là. »

Stiles ne pouvait pas supporter le silence. Il essaya pendant une minute, et c'était difficile, avec ses yeux posés sur le visage de Derek et son corps sur le sien dans cette positon foutrement intime. Une position qui se prêtait facilement à des rapports sexuels, et Stiles en était conscient, et il ne pouvait que sentir à quel point Derek en était conscient lui aussi. Le rebondissement de la corde n'aidant pas.

Stiles abandonna et décida de tout simplement faire avec. Il broya ses hanches contre Derek, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » marmonna Derek, berçant tout de même ses hanches contre Stiles.

Stiles haleta, un sentiment d'excitation électrique se répandant à travers son corps tandis que le frottement entre lui et Derek augmentait. Il devrait se sentir ridicule, tirant et broyant dans ses vêtement contre Derek, tel un adolescent, mais la montée de la cage d'ascenseur n'aidait pas.

Derek s'avança et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois avec l'intensité dont il avait l'habitude de dévorer Stiles. Celui-ci pleurnicha quand Derek mordit sa lèvre, durement, puis suça son cou, sa langue chaude descendant vers le creux de sa gorge.

« Derek. » gémit Stiles.

Une main joua avec l'avant du pantalon de Stiles avant de s'enrouler fermement autour de la bite de Stiles, le branlant furieusement.

La queue de Derek pressait contre ses fesses, sous le tissu. Le mouvement balança leurs corps suspendu à la corde, la main de Derek montant et descendant rapidement sur le sexe de Stiles. C'étaient les seules choses dont Stiles était conscient dans l'obscurité obscène de la cage d’ascenseur.

Il prononçait toujours le nom de Derek quand il vint.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bêta reader par la meilleure, Calliope83 (ff)

« Et enfin, » dit Lydia, renversant ses cheveux auburn derrière elle de manière austère, « j'ai un rapport de dommages causés au magasin Joe dans le Queens qui date de mardi. »

Stiles toussa, étirant ses jambes. Les ecchymoses sur ses genoux étaient encore visibles. « Écoutez, nous avons déjà remboursé le propriétaire du magasin pour toutes les céréales écrasées, d'accord ? »

« Vous étiez en uniforme ! » siffla Lydia à Derek. « J'ai des déclarations de divers témoins civils qui ont entendu une forte altercation- »

« Le détective Stilinski et moi avions juste un désaccord sur ma dernière enquête au sujet de l'incendie criminel,» dit Derek.

« L'épicerie entière vous a entendus, » dit Lydia, serrant les dents. « Vous n'auriez pas pu remettre à plus tard votre partie de jambes en l’air, après être rentrés à la maison ? »

 

Un

 

Stiles feuilletait de vieux fichiers dans le casier des preuves en relation avec le cas qu'il traitait actuellement avec Scott quand un nom attira son regard. _Brian Snows_. Cela lui sauta aux yeux et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Stiles pour se remémorer l'affaire de meurtre qui avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant. Stiles fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

L'arrestation de James Myers pour le meurtre de Snows lui avait toujours paru un peu louche, même si le cas semblait simple grâce au passage aux aveux et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Mais certains détails ne collaient pas, surtout que Myers ne savait rien au sujet de l'ordinateur portable qui avait brûlé dans le bâtiment où Snows avait été tué. Scott avait simplement haussé les épaules et suggéré que peut-être son partenaire était aigri ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ils étaient tous les deux comptables, Scotty, et apparemment, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis l'école primaire. Leur entreprise était vraiment une réussite. Ça n'a aucun sens de tuer son associé sur un coup de tête, » avait dit Stiles le lendemain de l'arrestation de Myers. Mais ils avaient un suspect en garde à vue, l'affaire était close, et Stiles avait refoulé cette affaire tout au fin fond de son esprit, trop occupé avec la guerre des blagues qui suivit contre la caserne 14 du FNDY.

« Putain, » jura Stiles, saisissant le dossier et sprintant dans les escaliers jusqu'au bureau. Il déposa le dossier sur le bureau de Scott avec panache. « Lis-ça, » dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

« Pourquoi tu me montres le dossier Gérard Argent, Stiles ? » demanda Scott avec lassitude. « Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais en mesure de faire le lien entre la mafia et lui. Les charges ne collent pas. On doit se concentrer sur ces trafiquants d'armes, mec. »

« Je t'ai dit que les armes étaient fournies par Argent, maintenant, regarde. » dit Stiles, pointant un nom du doigt. « Est-ce que le nom de son comptable te paraît familier ? »

« Brian Snows, » lut Scott, regardant Stiles. « Attends, ce ne serait pas- »

« Ouais. » dit Stiles, jetant un autre dossier qui vint heurter le ventre de Scott. « Je pense que Myers couvrait quelqu'un en chutant à sa place. »

« Mais qui ? » demanda Scott, retroussant son nez.

« On doit récupérer cet ordinateur. Nous savons que ce n'était pas celui de Myers, donc il devrait appartenir à Snows, non ? Il y avait des infos sur la résidence d'été de Myers dedans, qui est l'endroit où nous l'avons retrouvé d'ailleurs. Le tueur devait le savoir- ou même avoir dit à Myers de se cacher là-bas. Peut être que Myers a gardé une trace de cette rencontre. »

« Ça ressemble à un plan, » dit Scott. « mais sais-tu où est cet ordinateur maintenant ? »

Stiles se redressa en soupirant. « Ouais, ouais, je le sais. »

 

Stiles traça sa route jusqu'à la caserne 14 et essaya d'y pénétrer nonchalamment, mais il fut assailli immédiatement par Boyd.

« Le Capitaine Hale n'est pas là. » commença ce dernier d'un ton bourru.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis ici pour le voir ? » questionna Stiles avec un ton qu'il espérait choqué et indigné.

Boyd le regarda, l'air insistant.

Stiles essaya de ne pas rougir. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas là pour lui, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de récupérer un élément de preuve. »

« Hun, hun, » dit Boyd platement.

« Regarde, j'ai même une demande formelle. » Stiles agita la feuille de papier signée devant le visage de Boyd. Et c'était vraiment la signature d'Erica, et non une imitation de Stiles.

Boyd analysa la demande requête et répliqua sans changer d'expression : « Attends là. »

« D'accord, » répondit Stiles, essayant de s'appuyer tranquillement contre le mur. L'endroit était plutôt désert et il pouvait voir les pompiers plus ou moins revêtus de leur uniforme marcher autour de la caserne. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait remarqué Stiles, ce qui était une bonne chose, et il espérait qu'il ne serait pas dans l’obligation d’adresser la parole à quiconque jusqu’au retour de Boyd.

Mais Stiles ne fut pas aussi chanceux qu’il l’avait espéré.

« Stiles ! » le salua chaleureusement Isaac, ses boucles d'or rebondissant légèrement autour de sa tête.

« C'est Détective Stilinski pour toi, Lahey, » répliqua Stiles, plissant les yeux. Il se demanda brièvement si Isaac se bouclait les cheveux tous les matins. Son visage était fâcheusement joli. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec cette caserne pour qu’elle n'embauche que des personnes aussi attrayantes ?

« Derek n'est pas là, tu sais, » enchaîna Isaac, remuant ses sourcils d'un air conspirateur.

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Stiles. « Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je ne suis ici que pour le voir ? »

« C'est assez évident, » répondit Isaac avec le sourire, « on pouvait vous entendre baiser depuis l'ambulance. Et vous avez laissé du sperme partout dans notre camion de pompier à l'Arbor Day. »

Stiles pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge vif. « La ferme, Lahey. Ce n'était pas- On n'est pas- »

« Peu importe ce que tu diras, Stiles, » chantonna Isaac. « Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est fait arrêter pour s'être fait surprendre avec son petit ami au travail. »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami,» renchérit Stiles.

« Mais tu aimerais qu'il le soit, » ajouta Isaac d'une voix traînante.

Un bref souvenir surgit à l’esprit de Stiles. Derek pressant son front tout contre le sien, et ce doux, si doux baiser dans l'ascenseur. Derek avait dit son nom avec une voix tendre et inquiète. Mais il n'était pas- Stiles ne voulait certainement pas- « Sans façon, » dit Stiles avec une détermination exagérée.

Isaac ricana. « Tu as hésité. »

« Peu importe, Lahey. » Stiles se déplaça, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que fichait Boyd ?

« Écoute, appelle-moi Isaac. Je veux dire, maintenant que je sors avec Scott- »

« Wow, wow, wow, de quoi maintenant ? » Stiles fit volte-face et fustigea Isaac, lui adressant un regard féroce. « Scotty me dit tout, et il n'a certainement pas mentionné le fait qu’il sortait avec qui que soit, et surtout pas toi, Boucle d'or. » Il attrapa le t-shirt d'Isaac et le secoua rudement. Isaac, il fallait lui reconnaître ça, n’eut même pas l'air de se sentir menacé ou d’être intimidé du tout. L'enfoiré riait et souriait tellement que ses fossettes menaçaient de briser son petit visage de chérubin.

« Tout va bien, tu peux totalement me donner le discours de la pelle*, je suis impatient d'y être. » rayonna Isaac. « Je veux dire, Scott et toi êtes meilleurs amis depuis votre enfance, et je ne veux pas dire que- » Stiles le secoua de nouveau.

« Reviens à la partie de notre conversation où, tu as apparemment affirmé que tu sors avec mon meilleur ami parce que ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. » Stiles se souvenait vaguement avoir taquiné Scott pour avoir flirté avec Isaac, mais il ne pensait pas que Scott s'était _à ce point_ pris au jeu.

Isaac rougit légèrement.

«  Eh bien, je veux dire que je _pensais_ qu'on était ensemble ? Au début, je pensais qu'on prenait notre temps, ce qui est très bien, et c'était vraiment super d'apprendre à se connaître. Scott n'est pas si bon que ça à la pêche, mais il est _adorable_ quand il s’y essaie... » Isaac soupira rêveusement et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Isaac toussa et poursuivit d'un air penaud : « Quoi qu'il en soit, hier, il est venu pour le dîner, je lui ai fait mes fameux lasagnes, et j'ai sorti le grand jeu, bougies, dessert fantaisie et tout . On était sur le point de- »

Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, « Je ne veux pas entendre ça. »

« -s'embrasser pour la première fois ! » Isaac retira les mains de Stiles et lui adressa un regard exaspéré. « Allez, tout le monde ne va pas aussi vite en besogne que Derek et toi. »

« Pour la dernière fois, Der- le _Capitaine Hale_ \- et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! » s'exclama Stiles.

Isaac renifla. « Peu importe, Scott a commencé à parler de son ex de retour en ville et comment il pensait à se remettre avec elle, et m’a demandé ce que j'en pensais maintenant que nous étions de si bons _amis_... » conclut-il tristement.

Stiles se sentait un peu désolé pour lui. Isaac n'était pas vraiment un mauvais gars, même pour un pompier. Il était probablement responsable de l’état de questionnement dans lequel était Scott ces dernières semaines, et quant à Stiles, il ne désirait certainement pas passer par un autre cycle « remettons-nous-ensemble-puis-rompons-à-nouveau » avec Allison.

« Écoute, » dit Stiles, « Scott a toujours été assez aveugle quand il est l’objet d’attentions amoureuses. Il ne se doute probablement pas du tout que tu veuilles sortir avec lui. »

« Mais le flirt ! Je lui ai tenu les mains et appris à lancer une ligne ! Je lui ai même dit que le bonheur était à portée de main... »

Stiles tapota maladroitement l'épaule d'Isaac. « Tu va devoir le prendre entre quatre yeux et tout lui déballer sans fioriture, genre, Je t'aime, de manière homo intéressée. »

Stiles entendit un léger toussotement et vit Boyd jeter un regard étrange dans sa direction et celle d'Isaac. « Je veux dire, pas toi, je ne- » Stiles soupira. « Je vais prendre ça et partir maintenant, » dit-il, vaincu, essayant d'attraper l'ordinateur portable que tenait Boyd.

Boyd regarda Stiles de haut en maintenant l'ordinateur hors d'atteinte. « Le Capitaine est un homme bon, » dit-il, un air de jugement écrit sur son visage.

« Je n'étais pas, nous ne sommes pas- » bafouilla Stiles, et Isaac réprima un rire à côté de lui.

« Arrête de le faire flipper, Boyd, » gronda Isaac, saisissant l'ordinateur avant de le remettre à Stiles. « Il sait parfaitement que tu ne flirtais pas avec moi, Boyd a juste un drôle de sens de l'humour. »

« Hilarant, » dit Stiles platement.

 

Scott avait ses pieds posés sur son bureau quand Stiles revint au bureau, des tas de paperasse éparpillée autour de lui. Il se repassait une autre vidéo provenant d’une caméra de sécurité, essayant une fois de plus d'avoir un aperçu de l'un des visages des contrebandiers.

« Oh ! Tu as l'ordinateur ! » dit Scott.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Lahey, » dit Stiles d’un ton accusateur.

« Bien sûr que si ! » dit Scott. « Je t'ai dit que nous étions allés à la pêche ensemble ! C'était vraiment cool, mec, genre super paisible. Il était vraiment sympa aussi, puis il m'a emmené au nouveau restaurant Thaï où je voulais t'emmener la semaine dernière, mais tu es- »

« Allergique aux arachides, » soupira Stiles, frottant ses tempes. Il se souvenait vaguement de ça, n'ayant juste pas associé le nom d'Isaac à toutes ces informations.

« Et il m'a fait à dîner hier. Isaac est vraiment un bon cuisinier, » s’écria joyeusement Scott.

« Ouais, je suis content pour toi. » dit Stiles, feuilletant un cahier.

Scott rougit. « Je veux dire, tu ne penses pas qu'il- »

Stiles lui jeta un regard incrédule, puis Scott enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Oh non, je ne savais pas. Je lui ai demandé si je devais me remettre avec Allison la nuit dernière. »

« Ce que tu ne devrais pas faire, soit dit en passant, » dit Stiles, frappant doucement Scott sur le nez avec le cahier. « Vous êtes mieux en tant qu'amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est revenue de New York, au fait ? »

Scott fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, elle a dit que sa tante voulait qu'elle l'aide avec sa nouvelle entreprise, du coup elle sera dans les parages quelque temps. »

« Hum. » Les yeux de Stiles effleurèrent l'écran derrière Scott. « Revenons à notre tentative d'arrestation de son grand-père, veux-tu ? »

Stiles feuilleta le bloc-notes, essayant de donner un sens à l'écriture serrée et précipitée de Snows. Les pages étaient pour la plupart carbonisées et il semblait que Snows essayait de tenir un journal parsemé de détails sur les affaires dans lesquelles il était impliqué. D’après ce que Stiles pouvait lire, il semblait que Snows avait peur des relations qu’il avait nouées avec la mafia, il n'était pas très heureux de s'occuper de leur compte et avait peur d'impliquer son partenaire. Apparemment, Snows notait scrupuleusement les chiffres des transactions qu’il effectuait, et Stiles avait raison ; il semblait bien que Snows ait été impliqué dans certains blanchissements d'argent et prenait des notes au cas il en aurait besoin pour se retourner contre ses employeurs.

Si seulement la moitié de ces chiffres n'avait pas brûlé, Stiles aurait probablement pu obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller le bureau de Gérard Argent afin de comparer ces livres de compte à ceux de Gérard. Pour le moment, il n'y avait presque pas d'informations récupérables, à part quelques descriptions physiques de mafieux qu'il avait rencontrés (vagues et inutiles), ainsi que des repaires plausibles et des tentatives de dessins horribles représentant divers protagonistes de l’affaire. Et qu'était-ce que ça, un logo ?

Stiles tourna le cahier de côté, essayant de donner un sens au dessin. Un cercle avec un chien et un soleil à l'intérieur ? Qu'était-ce censé être ? Pourquoi était-ce important ?

« Hey, regarde ça, » dit Scott, pointant l'écran. Une image était affichée, tirée d'une des vidéos de la caméra de surveillance qui avait filmé les trafiquants d'armes passant un accord. « Ce n'est pas un visage mais... »

Un des contrebandiers était tourné, et même avec l'image granuleuse, Stiles pouvait distinguer des courbes sous le pull noir à col roulé. « Donc, l'un de nos passeurs est une femme, » dit-il, mordant son stylo.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas voir son visage, » dit Scott, fronçant les sourcils. Il zooma sur celle qui prenait l'argent en échange des armes. La caméra avait saisi sa silhouette jusqu'au cou, mais pas son visage. Scott regarda Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

Stiles lui montra le dessin. « Je ne sais pas, Snows essayait de dessiner des éléments qui permettraient l'identification des personnes avec qui il était entré en contact. Peut-être un logo ou quelque chose que l'un d'entre eux portait. »

Scott zooma encore sur l'écran, plus précisément sur un pendentif scintillant légèrement sur le cou de la femme. « Comme un collier,» dit-il.

 

Stiles gémit après s'être heurté à une nouvelle impasse. Il était tard et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles pistes sur la femme ou son collier. Scott attrapa son manteau puis tapota l'épaule de Stiles. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles, nous reviendrons avec des yeux neufs demain. »

« Ouais, je devrais rentrer à la maison, moi aussi, » dit Stiles, jetant brièvement un coup d’œil à la télé annonçant les nouvelles du soir. Apparemment, il y avait un incendie dans un immeuble du Queens. Eh bien, il ne devrait pas prendre ce chemin pour rentrer chez lui, le trafic serait sûrement complètement bouché.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, » sourit Scott. « Si tu restes plus tard, tu pourrais finir par avoir des relations sexuelles avec ton petit-ami dans les cellules, encore une fois. »

« C'est arrivé une fois, et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » riposta Stiles, avant que Scott ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux, moqueur.

« Peu importe, » maugréa Stiles dans sa barbe tandis que Scott se dirigeait vers la porte. La voix du présentateur télé annonça alors : « -jusqu'à présent, il a été confirmé que personne ne se trouvait dans le bâtiment au moment où a commencé l’incendie. Les pompiers sont encore en train d'essayer de maîtriser la situation. Aucune annonce n'a été faite sur l'origine de l'incendie, mais il se pourrait qu’on ait affaire à un incendie criminel grâce aux traces d'accélérateur retrouvées sur... »

Stiles cligna des yeux devant la liste des produits chimiques familiers- attendez, n'étaient-ce pas les mêmes que ceux utilisés dans le bâtiment où Snows avait été retrouvé ?

Il se pourrait bien qu'il passe par le Queens, après tout.

 

Au moment où Stiles arriva sur les lieux, il ne put approcher à cause de tous les curieux et des camionnettes. Après avoir montré son badge et s'être frayé un chemin à coups de coude, il fut bloqué par une bande jaune et une pompière têtue. « Cette zone n'est pas encore sûre, nous nous occupons toujours des flammes, » dit-elle. Elle était petite et mince, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à transporter les bonbonnes et autres bouteilles d'oxygène.

« Écoutez, je suis le Détective Stilinski et j'ai besoin de voir la scène de l’incendie car elle semble être en corrélation avec une autre enquête sur laquelle je travaille, » rétorqua Stiles en lui montrant son badge.

« Non ». Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Tout va bien, Kira, » intervint Isaac en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Il voulait probablement juste voir si Derek allait bien. »

« Oh ! » le visage de Kira afficha soudain une mine chaleureuse et curieuse. « T'es le petit ami ! » Elle souleva la bande de sécurité et l'invita à passer. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de la corriger et passa sous le ruban en soupirant. Pourquoi rectifier si cela le faisait entrer sur la scène du crime...

Malheureusement, il ne put même pas s'approcher de la construction car les pompiers n'avaient pas fini de contrôler la situation. Boyd s’approcha de lui et dit finalement : « J'ai dit à Derek de rentrer chez lui il y a cinq minutes, tu peux arrêter de traîner aux alentours. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, « Est-ce qu'il n'est pas, genre, censé diriger les opérations ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ? » Il n'avait pas la prétention de savoir comment la hiérarchie des pompiers fonctionnait, mais il était à peu près sûr que le titre de Capitaine de Derek le rendait indispensable.

« Certaines interventions le touchent plus que d'autres et celle-ci ressemblait à la maison, on s'en occupe. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles lentement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que _ressemblait à la maison_ signifiait, mais à en juger par l'expression sombre de Boyd, ce n'était sûrement pas bon. « Je vais juste... » Il commença à faire demi-tour, mais Boyd lui attrapa le bras.

« Il est probablement à l'épicerie de Joe plus bas sur la 164e. Il a dit qu'il allait chercher une part de son gâteau préféré avant de rentrer. Tu peux probablement encore le rattraper. »

« Merci, » répliqua Stiles et Boyd hocha la tête d'un air presque compatissant. Merde, Derek avait probablement passé une mauvaise journée, puis avait eu lieu cette intervention qui lui avait rappelé un incendie particulier, et maintenant ses collègues pensaient que Stiles allait lui remonter le moral ou quelque chose comme ça. « Je vais juste... faire ça, alors,» Stiles, hochant la tête en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Isaac agita vaguement la main dans sa direction et Stiles essaya de comprendre quand exactement il était devenu ami-ami avec tous ces pompiers.

Derek Hale était censé être le fléau de son existence, non ? Stiles détestait ce mec. Complètement.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles se retrouva à conduire jusqu'à l'épicerie de Joe et à errer à l'intérieur, à la recherche de Derek. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu’il était venu aider Derek à se sentir mieux. Il était uniquement là pour obtenir de plus amples informations sur cette affaire. Même si Derek n'était pas sur la scène de crime à chaque fois, Stiles avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, parce qu'il était le Capitaine, non ? Donc tout le monde allait le consulter pour avoir des informations sur les incendies criminels, de toute façon. Derek devait juste être mis au courant de toutes les informations pertinentes que détenait Stiles, tout de suite.

Stiles trouva Derek devant le comptoir de la boulangerie, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc sale sous ses bretelles et de son pantalon d'uniforme. Derek criait sur le boulanger. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par stock épuisé ?! »

« Il n'y a plus de cœur coulant au chocolat, désolé, Monsieur. » L’homme derrière le comptoir proposa : « Nous avons beaucoup de gâteaux à la noix de coco, si vous voulez. »

« Je déteste la noix de coco, » renchérit Derek, hargneux.

« Je déteste aussi la noix de coco ! Quelle coïncidence. C'est drôle de te croiser ici, par hasard, » intervint Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui dit Derek, surpris.

« J'ai juste eu envie de gâteau, et un petit oiseau m'a dit que cet endroit en faisait des bons au chocolat à emporter, »sourit Stiles, sardonique.

Derek plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. « Si tu crois que je vais te donner des preuves sur l'incendie criminel sans mandat, tu peux repartir tout de suite. »

D'accord, c'est principalement ce pourquoi il était là, mais qui pouvait lui reprocher d'essayer ? Stiles leva les mains en l'air. « Wow, je voulais juste de te dire salut. Voir comment tu allais. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais ici, et... » Stiles haussa les épaules.

Derek fit ce truc étrange avec son cou, comme s'il l'étirait ou qu'il le faisait craquer, Stiles n'en était pas sûr mais ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver ça sexy, alors que Derek essayait de contrôler sa colère et le poussait pour s'éloigner du comptoir. Stiles le suivit jusque dans l'allée des céréales, où il le vit contempler des Cookie Crisp.

« Classique, » dit Stiles avec approbation, « mon père ne m'a jamais laissé en manger de toute mon enfance, mais depuis que je suis devenu un adulte responsable, j'ai fait une affaire personnelle de manger autant de céréales que je pouvais me le permettre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je venais voir comment tu allais. M'assurer que tu te sentes mieux, peut-être ? »

Derek le regarda, incrédule, sa lèvre s'incurvant légèrement. « Tu veux juste plaider ta cause. »

« Hey, qui te dit que ton pyromane, mon meurtrier et mon contrebandier d'armes ne sont pas tous la même et unique personne ? » Stiles sourit. « Allez, c'est possible. Nous pourrions tout à fait travailler ensemble sur la question. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » siffla Derek entre ses dents.

« Écoute, je comprends qu'aujourd'hui ait été une journée de merde, et que pour une raison quelconque le feu a tout fait déraper, » commença Stiles, et sa bouche continua à exploiter son intuition. « Ça craint de se voir rappeler la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Les yeux de Derek s’écarquillèrent un instant et la seconde suivante, Stiles se retrouva pressé contre le rayon de céréales, quelques paquets rebondissant sur le sol. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je sais bien que je ne sais rien, » dit Stiles avec désinvolture, « mais j'ai entendu trois personnes différentes dire que nous sommes ensemble, apparemment, alors peut-être que je devrais ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, » répondit Derek, le visage tendu. « Je voulais juste acheter mon gâteau, me distraire et rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh, je peux te distraire, sans aucun doute. » Et sans y réfléchir, il attrapa le cul de Derek et le tira plus près contre lui, plaquant sa bouche dans un baiser.

Derek l'embrassa, durement et désespérément, et Stiles le sentit le pousser encore plus contre l'étagère, alors que les boîtes de céréales tombaient autour de lui. Les bras de Derek s’accrochèrent à lui et il y eut une petite lutte pour savoir qui menait la danse et qui embrassait vraiment qui. Était-ce Derek, appuyant Stiles sur l’étagère et posant les jambes écartées du policier autour de ses hanches pour qu'il soit à bonne hauteur, s’immisçant peu à peu entre les jambes de Stiles comme si là était sa place ; ou était-ce Stiles, embrassant furieusement Derek en retour, glissant sa langue le long du palais de Derek, le faisant gémir, et saisissant à pleines mains les fesses de celui-ci ? De toute façon, Stiles était lui-même en train de se perdre dans le goût de la bouche de Derek.

Une étagère s’enfonçait dans le dos de Stiles et la position était vraiment inconfortable, donc il bascula vers l'avant, ses pieds faisant crisser les céréales répandues sur le plancher. Il arracha les bretelles du pompier et défit rapidement le devant de son pantalon, tirant sa bite dure hors de sa cachette. Derek siffla de plaisir quand Stiles lui donna le premier à-coup, et une sensation puissante et sauvage traversa les veines de Stiles; ils étaient au beau milieu d'une épicerie, et bien qu'il soit tard dans la nuit et que l'endroit ne soit pas très fréquenté, n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les voir. 

Stiles tomba à genoux, ignorant le gâchis de céréales jonchant le sol, et prit Derek dans sa bouche, d'abord lentement, goûtant la saveur du liquide suintant de la fente de Derek, puis il avala profondément son sexe, jusqu'à ce que son nez repose dans les boucles sombres et souples à la base de sa queue.

Derek jeta sa tête en arrière et un gémissement jaillit précipitamment de sa gorge. Et Stiles ne put qu'apprécier la façon étonnante dont il avait l'air de s’abîmer dans les affres de l'excitation. Il prit son temps, alternant ses caresses buccales, avalant complètement son membre puis le relâchant pour en lécher doucement le gland, laissant tourbillonner sa langue sur le bout. Derek gémissait, emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles et tirant son visage avec impatience. Stiles se retira, le regardant fixement. C'était lui qui avait le contrôle en ce moment précis, et Derek prendrait ce qu'il lui donnerait, et Stiles allait savourer chaque seconde de cet instant-là.

Les mains revinrent se blottir dans ses cheveux, mais ne tirèrent pas cette fois, laissant Stiles prendre le contrôle du rythme. Il serra doucement les couilles de Derek, les caressant tandis qu'il léchait sa verge, et Derek _pleurnicha_.

Les genoux de Stiles commençaient à lui faire mal, mais cette position valait le coup pour la vue imprenable qu'il avait de l'épaisse queue de Derek, luisante et dure, rien que pour lui, et la vue qu’il avait de son visage, rouge et torturé de désir. Stiles engloutit entièrement son membre dans sa bouche, le laissant frapper le fond de sa gorge, et prit de la vitesse, glissant ses lèvres de haut en bas, regardant les yeux de Derek se dilater jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement noirs, sa bouche grande ouverte.

Derek se livra dans un grand cri, sa semence chaude giclant directement dans la gorge de Stiles, qui l’avala naturellement. Derek avait un goût étonnamment suave, et Stiles se retrouva à rechercher encore ce goût, léchant un peu plus le gland.

Derek s’effondra contre le rayon, hébété. Stiles ricana et remballa le tout dans son pantalon. « Là. Suis-je une bonne distraction ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek remit Stiles sur ses pieds et le regarda. Il y avait quelque chose d’indéchiffrable dans son expression, quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas nommer, alors qu’il venait de plaisanter, et qui fit s’effacer son sourire triomphal. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur sa taille, et l'ambiance devint intime, ou presque, encore une fois, et Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre quelle était la meilleure couleur pour les décrire. Verts ? Bleus ? Jaunes ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Derek, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand bien évidemment, le propriétaire passa le coin du rayon et dit « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ici, les gars ?! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le discourt de la Pelle : grosso modo « si tu lui fais du mal je te tue à coups de pelle et j'enterre ton cadavre. »


End file.
